TV Channel Objects
TV Channel Objects (formerly Eurovision Objects) is an fan-fiction made by Undhee, with an help by NLG343/nemolee.exe. This was created in May 14, 2016 at 05:26 UTC. NLG343/nemolee.exe started to help with this fan-fiction since January 30, 2017. it gets revived since then. Episode Structure (The only episode that skated over this is Episode 2, where Episode 3 recapped Episode 1.) #Recap #Cold open #Intro #Episode content #Ending Rules *Don't AT LEAST being random in the comments. Characters Main (European TV channels) The rest will be added later. *BBC (Male) (British/English (UK), Nice, the nicest one in this) **BBC One (Male) (British/English (UK)) **BBC Two (Female) (British/English (UK)) *Rai (Male) (Italian, Nice, makes italian food) **Rai 1 **Rai 2 **Rai 3 *RTVE (Male) (Spanish, Nice) **La 1 (Male) (Spanish, Nice, Scientist) **La 2 *Channel One Russia (Male) (Russian, Nice) *MTVA (Female) (Hungarian, Smart, Scientist) **M1 **M2 **M3 **Duna *TF1 (Male) (French, Kind, Has an alliance called The French Alliance) *TRT (Male) (Turkish, Mean/Selfish) **TRT 1 *Canal+ (Male) (French, Nice, best friends with TF1, member of The French Alliance) *ARD (Male) (German, Nice, is ZDF's best friend (unfortunately)) **Das Erste (Male) (German, Kind, but hates ZDF) *Telewizja Polska (Male) (Polish, Loner) **TVP1 **TVP2 *SRG SSR (Female) (Swiss, Kind) **SRF (Male) (Swiss, Strict, hates his mom, speaks german) **RTS (Switzerland) (Female) (Swiss, her only daughter, enemies with the serbian RTS, speaks french) **RSI (Male) (Swiss, Smart, speaks italian) **RTR (Male) (Swiss, Nice, enemies with VGTRK, speaks romansh) *RTP (Male) (Portuguese, Nice, frenemies with Rede Globo) **RTP1 **RTP2 **RTP3 *UA: Pershyi (Male) (Ukrainian, Insane) *VGTRK (Female) (Russian, Nice, Channel One Russia's love interest) **Russia 1 *RTV San Marino (Male) (San Marino, Kind, Rai's best friend) *RTÉ (Female) (Irish, Nice, BBC's love interest) **RTÉ1 **RTÉ2 *France Télévisions (Male) (French, Smart, member of The French Alliance) **France 2 **France 3 **France 4 **France Ô **La 1ère *NPO (Male) (Dutch, Kind, cannot talk, but his sons can talk) **NPO 1 **NPO 2 **NPO 3 *RTBF (Female) (Belgian, Nice, TF1's Love Interest) *ZDF (Male) (German, Mean/Perverted, and his catchphrase is "Where is ARD?" (formerly), Smart/Perverted (dropped the mean personality after he and ARD became close in Episode 4, except in the roleplay.)) *VRT (Male) (Belgian, Kind, Mean to TF1 because RTBF is going to be his love interest) *TVR (Female) (Romanian, Smart, Has a younger brother called TVR International, Who is the rival of Indonesian TV network called TVRI) **TVR1 **TVR2 **TVR3 *Mega Channel (Male) (Greek, Just like Spongy) *Ant1 (Male) (Greek, Smart) *DR (Male) (Danish, Kind) **DR1 **DR2 **DR3 *SVT (Male) (Swedish, Smart/Strict) **SVT1 **SVT2 *ORF (Male) (Austrian, Kind) **ORF eins **ORF 2 Asian TV channels *East Asian **SBS (Female) (South Korea, Nice) **KBS (Female) (South Korea, Valley Girl) **MBC (Male) (South Korea, Kind/Strict/Smart, Is SBS's Love Intrest) *Southeast Asian **ABS-CBN (Female) (Filipino, Nice) **GMA (Male) (Filipino, Mean/Selfish) **TV5 (Male) (Filipino, Happy) **Channel 5 Singapore (Male) (Singaporean, Nervous) **OKTO (Female) (Singaporean, Kind/Smart, sometimes clumsy) **MNCTV (Male) (Indonesian, Kind) **RTM (Male) (Malaysian, Strict) ***TV1 (Malaysia) ***TV2 (Malaysia) North American TV channels *NBC (Male) (English (USA), Kind) South American TV channels *Rede Globo (Male) (Brazilian, Nice, identical duo) **RBS TV **Rede InterTV *Rede Globo 2.0 (Male) (Brazilian, Nice, not an identical duo) News channels *CNN (Male) (USA/English (USA), Nice/Strict) *RT (Male) (Russian, Selfish/Strict, thinks CNN is fake news) Other characters Roleplay only characters *U4/creator of this fanfic (Male) (Indonesia) *U4's OCs Polls Should I separate this into seasons? Yes, it's more organized that way. No, it's fine. Past polls 11 votes. *What French Character do you Like?: TF1 (0) Canal+ (3) France Télévisions (1) Total (4) *Do You Want 30 Episodes?: Yes (3) Meh.. (0) No (0) *Do You Want Non-European Members to This Show?: Yes! I Like Them! (4) I Guess. (0) Meh.. I Like Them a Little Bit. (0) No, Just No. (0) I HATE THEM!! NO I'M NOT WANT THEM TO THE SHOW! (0) Episodes *The European Beginning (Episode 1) *Meet the New Guys (Episode 2) *Going to Austria (Episode 3) *Reed-16 (Episode 4) *Soccer to Win and Weather That Wins (Episode 5) *Consistent Stability (Episode 6) *Live Through the Moment (Episode 7) *Under That Hood (Episode 8) Character Gallery (made in powerpoint) All the poses will be remade in paint.net. (maybe later) bandicam 2016-05-14 15-51-53-294.jpg|RTP (Portugal) Bandicam 2016-05-15 12-32-43-345.jpg|The French Alliance (France) bandicam 2016-05-16 17-19-01-464.jpg|SRG SSR (Switzerland) bandicam 2016-05-16 17-19-15-308.jpg|TRT (Turkey) Category:Pages Created by Undhee Category:Eurovision Objects